1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a detachable electronic device including a tablet computer and a peripheral apparatus to which the tablet computer can be detachably mounted. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a detachable electronic device including a connection apparatus that allows a tablet computer to be mounted to or removed from a peripheral apparatus by a single action, and the connection apparatus usable with the detachable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according as tablet computers have performance comparable to conventional laptop computers or desktop computers as well as convenient portability, the tablet computers have achieved remarkable growth. Accordingly, tablet computers having a variety of shapes and sizes are being released and sold.
The tablet computer is generally configured of only a screen and a main body for portability, and receiving data by only a touch. Accordingly, it is a trend that the tablet computer is provided with a peripheral apparatus having an input device such as a keyboard in order to increase the ease of use such as input of a large amount of data. Therefore, if using the tablet computer in connection with the peripheral apparatus, a user can perform specialized tasks performed by conventional notebook computers or desktop computers.
Such a peripheral apparatus may include a keyboard unit as an input device. In addition, the peripheral apparatus may include various devices to perform a variety of functions such as a charging unit, an auxiliary battery pack, a stand, etc.
Accordingly, the peripheral apparatus is equipped with a connection apparatus to which the tablet computer can be connected.
However, since a user connects or separates a tablet computer to or from a conventional connection apparatus by using both hands, there is a problem that it is difficult and inconvenient to use the conventional connection apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a connection apparatus to or from which a user can connect or separate a tablet computer with one hand, and a tablet computer and a peripheral apparatus to which the connection apparatus is applied.